1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly to a touch panel with dummy electrodes.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is an input/output device that adopts sensing technology and display technology, and is mainly composed of a touch panel and a liquid crystal display module. FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional touch panel 100, which includes, from top to bottom, a transparent cover (CG) layer 11, a receive (RX) layer 12, an isolation (ISO) layer 13, a transmit (TX) layer 14 and a transparent substrate (SUB) 15. The receive layer 12 is commonly disposed above the isolation layer 13 (while the transmit layer 14 is disposed below the isolation layer 13) in the conventional touch panel 100 to prevent sensing receive signal from being affected by the liquid crystal display module.
The receive layer 12 and the transmit layer 14 of the touch panel 100 are composed of electrode lines. A gap needs to be reserved between adjacent electrode lines to avoid electrical shorting. The gap, however, can result in a trace phenomenon when users look at the touch panel 100. In addition to the trace phenomenon, optical transmittance can be reduced due to substantial differences between refractive indices of the gaps and electrode lines. Moreover, the touch panel 100 of the conventional layout as shown in FIG. 1 tends to be ill-adapted to stringent environments because of an incapability of sustaining high temperature and high humidity for a long time.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel touch panel that can attenuate or overcome drawbacks of the conventional touch panel.